In a conventional friction clutch for an automotive vehicle having a manual transmission, the vehicle engine produces power and inertia impulses which drive an engaged clutch with an irregular series of thrusts with the transmission in neutral and the engine at idle rpm. These impulses will be transmitted through the clutch and transmission input shaft to the transmission gears which become excited, resulting in oscillation through their backlash space to produce objectionable rattle. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,955, a driven plate assembly is disclosed utilizing a helical connection between an inner hub and an outer hub to allow relative axial movement between the hubs to dissipate the engine impulses. Also, in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 556,518 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,426 an axially oriented spring-loaded detent between the hub and a retainer is shown for the same purpose. The present invention relates to another approach to this problem to simplify construction of the clutch assembly.